overwatchfandomcom-20200222-history
Summer Games
The Summer Games are a special event in Overwatch. The event runs from August 2, 2016 through August 22, 2016. There is a new game mode, Lúcioball and its new map, Estádio das Rãs; there is also a limited series of item, which can be earned only through a special Loot Box. All event-exclusive content will not be accessible after the end of the event. Lúcioball Lúcioball is a new game mode, use the rule of a football game, albeit it has been simplified. It was placed under the Brawl mode. Summer Games items There are more than 100 Summer Games items, from a lot of categories: Skins, Emotes, Victory Poses, Voice Lines, Sprays, Highlight Intros, and Player Icons. All items can only be earned by opening special Loot Boxes, which also replace the normal Loot Box during the time of Summer Games. It means that those items cannot be bought with Credits in Hero Gallery. Also, items which were not acquired during the events will be inaccessible after the event ends. Additional Skins DVa Olympics Skin.jpg|Taegeukgi (D.Va) Genji Olympics Skin.jpg|Nihon (Genji) Lucio Olympics Skin.jpg|Seleção (Lúcio) Lucio Olympics Skin 2.jpg|Striker (Lúcio) McCree Olympics Skin.jpg|American (McCree) Mercy Olympics Skin.jpg|Eldgenossin (Mercy) Torbjorn Olympics Skin.jpg|The Kroner (Torbjörn) Tracer Olympics Skin.jpg|Sprinter (Tracer) Tracer Olympics Skin 2.jpg|Track and Field (Tracer) Widowmaker Olympics Skin.jpg|Tricolore (Widowmaker) Zarya Olympics Skin.jpg|Champion (Zarya) Zarya Olympics Skin 2.jpg|Weightlifter (Zarya) Additional Emotes Bastion Olympics Boxing Emote.jpg|Boxing (Bastion) Lucio Olympics Juggling Emote.jpg|Juggle (Lúcio) Symmetra Olympics Ribbon Emote.jpg|Ribbon (Symmetra) Additional Victory Poses Pharah Olympics Victory Pose.jpg|Medal (Pharah) She looks happy.PNG|Medal (Mei) He's smiling behind that cold emotionless mask.PNG|Medal (Reaper) He loves it.PNG|Medal (Roadhog) Golf Swinger.PNG|Golf Swing (Soldier: 76) Torby n friends.PNG|Medal (Torbjörn) Widowmaker happily smiles for the second time.PNG|Medal (Widowmaker) winston and his medal.PNG|Medal (Winston) The new transcendence.PNG|Medal (Zenyatta) Additional Voice Lines * Learn From The Pain (Ana) * Whoo-Vweeeeee! (Bastion) * I'm #1 (D.Va) * I Was Hoping For A Challenge (Genji) * Ignore All Distractions (Hanzo) * I Give It A 10! (Junkrat) * Be Champions (Lúcio) * I Don't Much Like Losing (McCree) * Overcome All Obstacles (Mei) * Piece Of Cake (Mercy) * We Are In This Together (Pharah) * It's In The Refrigerator (Reaper) * 100% German Power (Reinhardt) * What's Mine Is Mine (Roadhog) * You Want A Medal? (Soldier: 76) * Hard Work And Dedication (Symmetra) (Hard work and dedication pays off.) * More Where That Came From (Torbjörn) (Haha. There's more where that came from.) * Eat My Dust (Tracer) * I Don't Miss (Widowmaker) * Playtime's Over (Winston) * No Pain, No Gain (Zarya) * Strive For Improvement (Zenyatta) (Always strive for improvement.) Additional Sprays Spray - Summer Games 2016.png|Summer Games 2016 (free) Additional Highlight Intros Junkrat Olympics Intro.jpg|Shotput (Junkrat) Lucio Olympics Intro.jpg|Bicycle Kick (Lúcio) Tracer Olympics Intro.jpg|Hurdle (Tracer) Additional Player Icons Olympics Player Icon.jpg|''Free'' Trivia * The event is based on the 2016 Summer Olympics which takes place at Rio de Janeiro, Brazil, the same place where the Summer Games are held. Category:Overwatch Category:Seasonal Content